Dylan Shin
Dylan Shin is a Korean gangster and the son of Jae Shin, the leader of the Korean drug trade and owner of a Korean restaurant. He is portrayed by rapper Jonathan Park (known by his moniker "Dumbfoundead"). Tommy meets Dylan and his father Jae Shin when he offers to sell them drugs. Tommy gives them an impressive speech on why to work with him and they agree to work with him. Dylan and Jae shake hands with Tommy after they agree to Tommy's deal. After shaking hands Dylan mentions that Tommy use to work with Ghost but Tommy corrects him and says they don't work together anymore. Jae declares he doesn't trust black people and is grateful to work with Tommy alone. Tommy and Julio meet with Dylan and Jae after they are displeased that Tommy only gave them half the shipment of drugs they requested. Tommy tries to compromise by only taking half their money for the shipment and promising them that the matter will be resolved quickly. Dylan doesn't like the issue and says Tommy's promise is worth nothing. Dylan then tells his dad they should go back to their old connect but Tommy makes a compelling case to stick with him as their connect and makes them a very generous offer. Jae agrees but Dylan still doesn't want to work with Tommy. Jae silences Dylan and Tommy thanks Jae in Japanese. This angers Dylan but Jae again silences him and tells him the effort is all that counts. The four of them then have a toast to their continued business together. Jae later invites them to dinner and offers them free service from his prostitutes but they respectfully refuse. It is revealed in the third episode of season 3 that Dylan gives some cocaine to the prostitutes when they have customers except that the drugs are stepped on and diluted. Julio finds out about this from one of Jae's prostitutes and tells Tommy. Tommy and Julio later meet Jae and tell him this. Jae agrees to look into the matter. Dylan is eventually caught and is punished by committing yubitsume in front of his father and staff. Dylan is also forced to shave his head bald. Tommy meets Jae and Dylan in Jae's restaurant again to get paid for his services. Dylan is forced to apologize to Tommy for what he did by his father. Tommy is disrespectful to Dylan but does in a joking way so that Jae doesn't notice. As Tommy leaves he shakes hands with Dylan and he squeezes Dylan's hand, hurting the finger Dylan cut off. Jae doesn't seem to notice this and Dylan stares angrily at Tommy as he leaves. After Tommy leaves Dylan decides he has had enough of Tommy and decides to kill him. 2-Bit found out from a gun dealer he knows that Dylan is planning to kill Tommy and told Dre about this when he was visiting him. Dre later tells Ghost about this. At night Dylan and two of his friends drive to Father Callahan's church to kill Tommy. Dylan and a friend of his plan to do all the shooting while the third just drives the car. The three of them spot Tommy as he is exiting the church. Dylan and his friend open fire at him but only manage to graze him. Tommy takes cover behind a car and the two of them continue firing at Tommy. Ghost arrives just in time and shoots at the Koreans. He kills Dylan's friend first and then Dylan with head shots. The driver is not hit and drives away unharmed. Tommy finds out Ghost saved him a while later and this helps them revive their friendship. A few weeks after Dylan's death his father Jae later attends a meeting at Ghost's nightclub with several other gang leaders to discuss the new distribution plan made by Ghost's new boss Milan. Jae openly refuses to the plan and also says even though he cannot prove it he knows and believes Tommy killed his son, when in reality it was Ghost. Milan then has his main henchman Petar stab Jae to death in front of the others. His body is later disposed of. Appearances * "Call Me James" * "It's Never Over" * "I Got This on Lock" * "Don't Worry, Baby" Category:Power Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by James St. Patrick Category:Antagonists